Vacation
by Mint Julip59
Summary: Lillian decides Gabriel needs a vacation as he's recovering from a gunshot wound and Riley is assigned to protect him so she goes too. Riley's feeling a bit sensitive as her emotions were heightened when she put herself on the line for Gabriel and she realises how much she cares for him.
1. Chapter 1

Jameson handed Gabriel a coffee and sat down beside the other man in Starbucks. 'The barista asked if you're dating,' he gave the dark blond male a wince of a smile. 'She asked if you were with the brunette you come in here with. I said no,' he gave a dry laugh. 'I think it's a no but then maybe I'm wrong about that.'

Gabriel gave the barista a smile and watched her blush. 'Pretty girl, Cinnamon that's a nice name, she's at college doing a course in modern art, credit rating doesn't look too good though. A couple of naughty but nice photos on Facebook, had a relationship with a guy called Justin but changed her status a couple of weeks ago.'

'All right no need to show off,' Chris stirred his coffee with one of the little sticks. 'You didn't answer my question though how goes it with you and Agent Neal, because I think she takes more than a professional interest in you? Career limiting move helping a man accused of murder escape, aiding and abetting a potential felon but Riley went right out on a limb for you.'

'Agent Neal takes her job seriously,' Gabriel refused to be drawn. He knew Riley had deep feelings for him; and he knew she knew he knew; and because of that things had got a bit edgy lately. 'I'm still a super weapon even when they think I've misfired and Riley didn't believe I had and she was right.' He held the other man's gaze, 'our relationship is strictly professional. And if you remember my wife exploded into a million pieces recently so I'm still going through the grieving process.'

'How's the injury,' Chris changed tack seeing he wasn't going to get anything out of Vaughn. 'You took a bullet it takes time to get over that,' he observed. 'Lillian thinks you need a holiday so be prepared to pack your Speedo's. The idea of Riley in a swimsuit sent Nelson into a daze and Lillian reprimanded him for not paying attention after he failed to respond to her question third time round.'

'Got to love that work gossip,' Gabriel murmured. He thought a holiday had a nice ring to it as he'd been working solidly for over a year and had a fair amount of wear and tear. Riley probably could do with a break too; his mind moved to his partner and a small smile lingered around his mouth. Agent Neal was a beautiful woman she should have some fun and not get hung up on a man ten years older than her with a dead wife and a chip in his head. 'A holiday would be nice and the wounds healed up more or less; I still get the odd twinge but that's it. And if Riley would go easy on knocking me on my ass to protect it I'd probably be as good as new by now.'

'Let's face it if you dated Riley you wouldn't dare cheat,' Jameson grinned. 'That DL she used to date's been sniffing around again keeps dropping by; I asked him the other day if the CIA's comms were down. And the guy from audit asked her out again,' he glanced at Gabriel's expression. Damn it Vaughn was difficult to read, especially as he'd donned his aviators as he was ready to leave.

Gabriel didn't react but he was pissed to hear Griffin had been circling around Riley again; the audit guy didn't stand a chance but she'd dated the CIA Agent and he had to admit he hated that. He didn't examine why he hated it because it wasn't that hard a question when you came down to it. He was protective over Riley and didn't want her to get hurt.

Agent Neal was relieved to see Gabriel when he came back in the office; it wasn't that she didn't trust Chris with his protection it's just that Riley knew she was better. She smiled when Gabriel landed a coffee in front of her. 'Thank you.' She indicated her screen which had an image of Yosemite. 'Lillian thinks you need to recuperate and suggests some rest and recreation at one of our National Parks; the main danger seems to be bears,' she added playfully.

'Bears, well I'm sure I can handle a bear without your help Riley, where are you going while I get a rest cure? Do you get someone else to protect?' He watched her sip the coffee she had such a pretty mouth. When she looked up at him he realised he'd been busted; well he was a guy and all guy's appreciated a pretty mouth he smirked.

'Agent Neal isn't being reassigned she's protecting you so if you go on holiday she goes to that location; my PA has booked you two apartments in a motel in Yosemite; they're adjoining and you have a joint terrace with a mountain view. Try and stay out of trouble.'

'Yes Ma'am,' Gabriel drawled. 'Does it have a pool,' he tried to quell a smile when Nelson's head shot round. 'I'd like to catch some sun and exercise the place sounds cool when do we go?'

'Tomorrow and yes it does have a pool,' Riley responded her gaze flashing around the men in the office who were all smirking. She rolled her eyes but had to admit her mind had gone more to Gabriel with his shirt off and thighs on display so she couldn't really be too judgemental.

'Lucky devil,' Nelson said in a low undertone to Jameson. 'I mean he's got it all; handsome, strong and total recall of any visual image if you get my drift.'

'Well he's kind of your cyber brother ask him to make you a gif file of the best bits,' Jameson responded sarcastically. 'I'd go more for Agent Neal in a cocktail dress with a gun in a thigh holster that would do it for me,' he slapped Nelson on the back fully aware that he'd sent the little guy off on another fantasy. He laughed as he walked way.

'Thigh holster,' Riley said in a sarcastic tone, 'I didn't expect that remark,' she went to collect their booking confirmation from Lillian's P.A.

The P.A. glanced at the female agent enviously. 'You're going on holiday with Gabriel Vaughn,' she groaned. 'Lucky girl, I wish I'd get a paid vacation with his hotness; don't forget to apply the sun screen,' she grinned. 'And I wasn't talking about protecting your complexion.'

'Yes thank you Angela,' she took the tickets and gave the other woman a wince of a smile. The woman had a point though and much as she hated herself for it she'd just had that particular fantasy when Gabriel had mentioned catching some sun. She was used to seeing Gabriel half naked and she'd seen both halves as it were because he wasn't too bothered about parading about in the nude if she happened to enter his apartment earlier than he cared for. She wouldn't call Gabriel shy and to be honest he didn't have anything to be shy about. Be professional she told herself crossly you can't drool over your protectee.

On the way home that evening Gabriel looked over at her. 'The guys are all slapping me on the back because you're coming on vacation with me. It's a male dominated profession I guess you must get used to the interest.'

'If I had a dollar for every time I've heard thigh holster I'd be a rich woman,' she responded as she drove them efficiently through the city. She saw him grin and rolled her eyes.

'I've got to ask,' he laughed as she shot him a mocking look. 'C'mon Agent Neal, don't be mean do you have such a fine piece of protective equipment.' She was managing to ignore him beautifully so he guessed he wasn't going to get an answer to that.

'I can't imagine a government issue thigh holster would be a fantasy article,' he mused thoughtfully as he imagined strong grey elastic and that wasn't the thigh holster of his renders. 'Did you get the sunscreen comment because the guys were pointing out that your skin's very pale and you'd probably need topping up regularly? I'm beginning to think they need to get out more.'

'Angela mentioned it,' Riley responded drily as she overtook another vehicle. 'She seemed more concerned about your getting an even tan Agent Vaughn or as she called you 'his hotness,' she mocked him.

'Angela, no kidding,' he looked pleased with himself. 'Well there you go it's not all one way; we're both just a pair of sex objects to the good folk of Angel's Bluff. Happy to apply your sunscreen by the way,' he gazed over at her in a teasing fashion. 'Promise to apply it evenly you'll find I have a delicate touch,' he grinned as a slow blush crept up from Riley's neck. He started humming I want a lover with a slow hand and wasn't surprised when his partner glared at him.

Gabriel was being such a jerk; he knew she had a bit of a thing for him which she was battling with and usually he'd be sensitive to that but today he was just being provocative. 'You may be on holiday Gabriel but I'm just doing my job and I'm not on holiday; I'm there to protect you not to be your geisha.'

'Any time you want to whip me with your hair…. He took the 'shut up, Gabriel,' for granted and laughed out loud enjoying the conversation a lot more than Agent Neal. 'Sorry, I guess I'm just getting into the holiday mood so I'm being a mite playful.'

'Great, if that's your way of telling me your conversational tone isn't likely to improve then I hope you're prepared for a sharp blow on vacating the car.' She sent him a stab of a glance to reinforce her words.

'Okay, I'll stop,' he responded in a placatory tone. 'It'll be nice though don't you think; spending some time outdoors with nature instead of dodging bullets and explosions? And if we do see a bear let me be the man and I'll protect you; I don't want you sending me to grass in front of our fellow vacationers because it's embarrassing.'

'Only doing my job, Agent Vaughn,' she answered through gritted teeth. 'There's no difference between a bear and a bullet,' she pointed out factually as he chipped the lights for her.

'Yeah well I don't want to go to the resort restaurant and have all the guy's sniggering because you've thrown yourself in front of me and made me look like an idiot.' He responded his jaw squaring.

'I'll wasn't hired to protect your gigantic ego as well as your chipped head,' she responded in a dangerous tone. 'Just the head, preferably with your body attached but to be honest the bear can have that part if he's really serious about it.'

He took that one on the chin but didn't like her tone. 'You know you can get those resort reviews; well I wonder what the holiday with Riley Neal review would read like because so far I'm getting the feeling your sense of fun is somewhat underdeveloped.' His observation was said in a genial tone but it held a distinctive thread of criticism. For some reason he was baiting her and he suspected Jameson's comment about Agent Griffin had something to do with it.

'That's because you're not going on holiday with me Agent Vaughn, you're going on holiday and I'm coming along in a professional capacity to protect you. Do you think you could process that? You have a supercomputer in your head so you'd think you could get to grips with the fact.'

'I see. Are you saying I should pretend you're not there Agent Neal?' He asked in a dangerous tone; ever since she'd told him she trusted him and had put herself on the line for him things had gone a bit weird.

'If that's the way you want it we can do that,' she answered icily. 'I wouldn't want to cramp your style,' she added in a huffed tone. She didn't know what had got into Gabriel today he wasn't being his normal self it was as if he was trying to provoke her.

'I think that we should probably take a break from each other as this conversation isn't going well and I'll see you tomorrow when I'm all packed and ready to go.' He got ready to get out of the car as they had reached their apartment blocks.

'Certainly, right after I've checked your apartment,' she got out of the car and preceded him to his door opening it and going through each room with her gun in her hands. She never took the check lightly and always dealt with it as if there was an intruder present. 'You're clear,' she put the gun back into its holster. 'I'll call you tonight for our regular check and then I'll see you tomorrow at 7 a.m. sharp.'

'Okay,' he frowned. 'Look Riley I'm sorry if I upset you earlier. I'm looking forward to the break and I want my partner along,' he said softly his blue eyes searching her green gaze and seeing the vulnerability there.

'You have to allow me to do my job Gabriel; it's not a vacation for me if I thought that I'd relax and get sloppy and then you're dead. You're recovering from a gunshot wound and I don't want that to happen again.' She looked unbearably hurt at that thought.

Gabriel instinctively pulled her into his arms and hugged her feeling the slight tremble of her lithe body. 'You protected me Riley; I couldn't have anyone better at that than you.' He lifted his head and looked down at her his gaze warm on hers. 'Go pack and put in some pretty clothes you need to blend in,' he kissed her nose. 'If you turn up with a work suit, jeans and tanks I'll forcibly take you shopping.'

'Well you could try,' she responded feistily. 'I'll call you later,' she left and then smiled a little; the hug had been… nice.


	2. Chapter 2

An agency driver turned up 8 a.m. sharp to take Agent's Neal and Vaughn to the airport for the flight to California. Gabriel had his bag packed and at the doorstep in good time having already had the morning call from Riley to make sure he was alive and on target to leave. The driver came to his door with Riley and took his bag which made him feel like some kind of V.I.P. but then Gabriel supposed in a way he was.

He viewed Riley's case already stowed in the trunk and gave her an interrogative appraisal. 'Show me a bathing suit and something that's fun and I won't open the case and evaluate the contents.

Riley rolled her eyes and swiftly unzipped her case and took out a swimsuit and a short cocktail dress which she planned to wear if they went to a restaurant. She had a number of such items as she realised she needed to fit in rather than look like a government agent. 'Satisfied,' she asked with an aggravating smile.

'Not yet,' he murmured under his breath and he caught her looking a bit off centre at that comment and decided to lighten up on the flirtation as Riley needed to forget about him as a potential boyfriend and not get deeper in. He'd always had a way with women and flirting came as easily as breathing but in the end he was the kind of guy that wanted a committed relationship not just another notch on his bedpost. Riley was too young for him and she needed some fun in her life and it was bad enough she had to spend most of her waking life with a robot without extending that to sex and sleeping with one.

However the best intentions can be derailed when jealousy raises its ugly green head and he was less than thrilled when Charlie Griffin's team was on the Cybercom plane when they boarded. What's more Griffin was in his seat.

'Our paths cross again,' Charlie smiled at Riley and seemed to imply intimacy by the expression on his face and the way he held onto her gaze. 'I enjoyed dinner last week Riley if you're going to California why don't we meet up?'

Riley blushed as Gabriel shot her an interrogative glance at that piece of juicy gossip. Her attempt at blotting Gabriel's image out and engaging in a social life had been a big fat failure so far and she'd been desperate to get the dinner date over with and had to fend off Charlie's desire to exchange in a passionate necking session at the end of the date. She'd also dated Mike the audit guy and that hadn't gone any better. Agent Vaughn hadn't had an electronic trail to hack on her activities as she'd dealt with both individuals in person and that had given her some element of privacy.

She swallowed dryly. 'Yes that would be nice but it I'm in California to work so I'll have to check my agenda,' she smiled politely and then went over to Charlie and said quietly. 'You're in Agent Vaughn's seat and if I were you I'd move because he can be difficult and this is a Cybercom flight you're hitching a ride on.'

'That's fine, I'll sit next to you,' Charlie gave a big shit eating smile knowing that Riley's partner wouldn't like that very much. Although he couldn't read much from Vaughn's expression as the Cybercom agent took his normal seat.

'Riley I need to discuss the next week's agenda with you,' Gabriel told her in an even tone. 'After wheel's up if that's okay with you,' he added buckling up. He hated that slime ball Griffin. How the hell could she share the same air as him after he'd screwed her chances of promotion? They'd had a date. Had she slept with him, he had a mental render of the two of them together their limbs intertwined and he booted it out immediately.

Riley observed a look of distaste on Gabriel's face and could see she'd gone down in his estimation by having dinner with Charlie. She hated for him to think badly of her so that stung. On the other hand she needed to get space because that, 'not yet,' about being satisfied had made her aware of Gabriel sexually and all her senses had stung at the thought of what she could be doing to satisfy him. A mental image of Gabriel above her his broad shoulders dominating her view and his face tense with passion as his body moved rhythmically into hers made her shiver and she looked out of the window. If this didn't stop she'd be creating a pheromone storm in the plane.

'You look a bit disturbed Thriller what's up,' Charlie murmured in her ear congratulating himself that he was having that effect on his former girlfriend. She didn't respond so he gave a smug little smile as he enjoyed the moment.

The plane engines roared and they were soon cruising at sixty thousand feet and the seatbelt sign went off. 'Excuse me,' Riley moved passed Griffin and went to sit next to Gabriel. 'You wanted to talk to me, Agent Vaughn.'

'I did want to talk to you Agent Neal,' he gave a grimace of a smile. 'I aim to do a lot of physical activity during my vacation and I can guarantee we'll be half way up a waterfall whenever Agent Griffin suggests dinner. If you can't see the guy's a loser someone's got to help you with that.'

'I'm a big girl Gabriel you don't have to protect me; it's my job to protect you not the other way round.' She smiled at the air hostess and asked for water as Gabriel ordered coffee.

'If I thought you'd hitch your wagon to Charlie Griffin again I'd be obliged to do something about it,' Gabriel informed her in a pleasant tone but there was an underlying note of gritty determination that communicated itself to his partner.

'It was dinner that's all,' Riley said in a low tone. 'I'm not intending to take if further so you can stand down,' she glanced over at Griffin's team and could see that her conversation with Gabriel was getting a fair amount of attention. She doubted they could hear but was well aware they'd like to. The problem with Gabriel was that although he wouldn't make a move on her he wasn't keen on it if anyone else did. He always had some remark or advice which was aimed at diminishing the attraction of any guy who was interested. 'Him seriously,' 'what does your inner voice tell you,' the trouble with her inner voice is it shrieked Gabriel at her every five minutes which wasn't helpful.

'Okay,' Gabriel nodded and seemed satisfied. 'If your old boyfriend turns up at Yosemite though I can guarantee I'll find a bear to feed him to,' he muttered under his breath.

'Can you just let the subject go,' Riley responded with a fixed smile. 'Now as to the agenda when we get there this evening we'll unpack and I've had a delivery of groceries to my apartment so I'll make you dinner or you can make dinner and I'll provide the ingredients.

'Probably safer if I cook the meal,' Gabriel smirked at her. 'I want to get some exercise tomorrow and I don't want you nagging at me about the bullet wound; I'll do what I can do and if I feel something's too much for me I'll call it. And looking at the ingredients you ordered I'm thinking chicken fajitas. I placed an order too and it's a little less wholesome so I've got the beer, chips and cheesecake. We can walk it off tomorrow,' he grinned.

Riley nodded. 'I've got some maps with me and assessed some of the regular walks although we'll just be in a queue of fellow holidaymakers on those. I've also looked up some of the hiker trails for those that don't want to go up the tourist routes.'

He smiled at her. 'You forget don't you,' he tapped his head. 'Don't worry I've got tomorrow programmed in and if we get lost I can use GPS to get us back to the apartments. I've also booked us into the Awani restaurant mid-week which meant unfortunately I had to cancel a booking for someone else but they got a huge apology and compensation from the hotel.'

'That's cheating,' she disapproved. 'I've assessed the vulnerability factors of being off the main tracks too which I can't do through here,' she tapped his forehead. 'And we're not going anywhere where we don't have an escape route or where we're exposed.'

Gabriel smiled at her. 'I did think about that but we can confer,' he was amused how serious she got about everything but then he supposed if the chip was more important than the president then she had to.

'You don't take danger seriously,' Riley admonished. She knew he'd been ready to die with his wife so Riley supposed he wasn't too precious about his own life now she'd gone. She envied Amelia Gabriel's love and often wondered about the woman and why she'd turned away from her country and her husband. Or had she just taken one step too far with her cover and hadn't been able to back out of that final task for risk of jeopardising her role and the intelligence she'd given to the CIA. She guessed they'd never know.

'My cell numbers changed,' Griffin came up and rested his arm on the back of Riley's seat as he sent her a text with his number. 'Where are you based while you're in the area?' He ignored Vaughn and concentrated on Riley.

'Classified,' Gabriel responded tersely. 'Information only supplied on a need to know basis and you don't need to know,' he looked up at the other male his blue eyes holding a hint of steel.

'You can contact me on my phone,' Riley tried to ease the situation as the testosterone was getting out of hand and she was beginning to feel embarrassed like a bone two dogs were fighting over. 'Excuse me,' she moved past Griffin and went to the restroom and splashed cold water on her wrists glad to be out of the tense atmosphere. The last thing she wanted was Gabriel and Charlie fighting over her on the Cybercom plane.

'You should return to your seat,' Gabriel got up and eyeballed the other agent. 'Agent Neal doesn't need a back stabbing weasel like you in her life so why don't you just leave it.' He wasn't surprised when Griffin aimed a blow at him. Gabriel ducked and then crashed his fist into the other guy's jaw. Griffin's team separated the two men with some difficulty and they were sat back in their seats when Riley came back out of the restroom.

Riley sensed an atmosphere and could see both Agent Vaughn and Griffin glowering but both men were looking out of their respective windows as she buckled up and the plane landed.

A Cybercom driver met them at the other end and their bags were stowed and the long drive to Yosemite began. Riley caught sight of Gabriel's bruised fist and a wave of shock ran through her as she realised she'd missed some kind of altercation on the flight. 'What happened, Gabriel?'

'Must have caught my hand on something,' he responded in an innocent tone. 'It's nothing.' He could see she wasn't buying it but she didn't push him for an explanation.

Riley wondered if Gabriel was jealous of her attention. Had he hit Charlie? Her mind was in total confusion as she sat next to him and they drove through miles of orchards before they got to the wonderful mountain views of Yosemite National Park.


	3. Chapter 3

Riley was very thoughtful as she unpacked her clothes in the apartment's beech armoire and looked round the white walled bedroom with bright cherry red and white quilt on the bed. It all looked clean and fresh and had plenty of light from large Velux windows. The windows on the agents' apartments had been treated to give them both the protection they needed from a sniper. Riley lowered the blinds they were steel and added an additional layer of defence. She didn't close the blinds completely just angled them to deflect the view. She'd done the same in Gabriel's apartment before leaving him to check into her own.

It would be nice to be just two people on holiday she mused although she quickly corrected herself she wasn't on holiday Gabriel was. She showered off the grime of the journey and changed into a pair of light grey sweatpants and a pale green tank that brought out the colour of her eyes. She didn't bother with a bra as she wanted to be comfortable. Flip flops completed the outfit and she put her gun shoulder holster on and then added a zip up hoodie in sweatshirt material to cover the weapon.

She quickly patrolled the apartment block and looked for vulnerabilities; all the neighbouring families had been background checked before they had arrived to make sure that there was nobody in the vicinity that could be deemed suspicious or dangerous. It all seemed to be fine but she didn't relax for a moment. She knocked on Gabriel's door. 'Riley,' she announced as he came to the entrance.

He opened up and viewed her, his arms crossed over his broad chest. 'Everything okay, can I come out to play now?' He saw the faint irritation on her face as she noticed his bruised hand but ignored it. No way was he telling her he'd punched her ex. No bra he assessed as his gaze moved to the tank, he was a guy and you just noticed these things; panties though probably tiny ones.

'You look kind of hipster,' his blue eyes ran over her in a thorough male appraisal that he was almost unaware of as it was instinctive. 'I've looked round and I think the apartments selected were probably Agent Jameson's choice as they are pretty much how he'd spec out a safe house so as long as the neighbours are as per the background check we should be okay. I've also got all the cam's chipped so I can see what's going on across the park and tonight it's all peaceful except for some bear activity around the trailers.'

'Okay well where shall we eat mine or yours,' his apartment was identical to hers except he had a navy blue and white quilt on the bed.

'Mine, bring your groceries round. If we eat here you don't have to do the check at night because that's gonna look a little off to any snoopy neighbours. On the other hand if you stay late they'll maybe think you're a little slutty leaving me to sleep on my own after you've had your way with me; of course if a guy did that they'd just think he was a player.'

Riley rolled her eyes and went back to her apartment and brought over the groceries and dumped them in his kitchen and then pinched the beer out of Gabriel's hand. She took a swig and then went round his apartment closing blinds in his bedroom and she took off her zip up sweatshirt and holster and laid them on the bed and put the gun in the pocket of her joggers and then transferred it to the kitchen drawer. She left the windows in the kitchen and lounge open to the view. They looked over a wide sweep of lawn and a small lake and then mountains and waterfalls in the background it was beautiful. She hopped up on a bar stool and watched him empty chips into a bowl and get out the dips. 'It's nice here,' she watched families come and go as they got ready to go out in the evening or eat in.

'It is nice here; I like watching the folks here just go about their business; it's normal and I guess we don't get a lot of that.' He looked over at her and shrugged. 'Do you want that Riley; the husband, the two kids and a dog?' He guessed seeing Griffin hone in on her he'd wondered if she wanted all the stuff not normally associated with female agents. Hell though, even Lillian had managed to have a kid why shouldn't Riley?

'I guess it's something I've thought of rather nebulously as part of my future. I wouldn't do this job with a child at home; I'd do something more deskbound I suppose.' She shrugged. 'I guess it's the kind of thing you think of if you're in a steady relationship; did you and your wife have those kind of plans?'

'Amelia was thinking about it when she got actuated; I think we would have got round to it eventually. She didn't want to leave that last time and I should have agreed and said don't do it, quit.' He rubbed his thumb across the bridge of his nose, 'I've regretted that moment a million times because even if we hadn't worked out she'd still be alive.'

'Hindsight's a wonderful thing,' Riley remarked dipping a chip. Her gaze moved to his bruised hand as he cut up the chicken and peppers and curiousity got the better of her. 'Did you hit Agent Griffin?' Her skin heated as she waited for the answer she could see the shutters come down on Gabriel's expression and wondered if he would answer her.

'Yes,' he said with a grimace of a smile. 'And I have to say I enjoyed it; the guy's a complete jerk and I can't believe you ever made out with him, happy?' He picked up his beer and swigged it his gaze challenging on hers. If Riley pointed out he didn't have any right to do it or he was jealous then he supposed he'd have to man up to either of those accusations.

Riley shrugged. 'I could sense an atmosphere when I came out of the restroom and in my own defence I didn't know he was a jerk when I dated him.' She left at that because the 'why' question would have been difficult. She was surprised when Gabriel closed the blind on the kitchen window and plunged them into semi-gloom. It increased the intimacy of the compact kitchen workspace. 'Why did you close the blinds?'

He came up to her and pulled her gently off the bar stool; she only measured up to his chin with the flip flops on. His warm embrace engulfed her and he laid his jaw on her hair. His hand ran over her back in the traditional comfort and confirmation caress. No bra. 'You were very gracious not asking why I hit Agent Griffin and I appreciate it.'

'Well I thought that conversation might get difficult,' she admitted looking up at him her green eyes vulnerable as she met his warm, blue gaze. 'The situation we're in intensifies feelings. You said it yourself about soldiers getting attached in the heat of battle.'

Gabriel lowered his head and brushed his mouth over Riley's warm quivering lips and was surprised at the aching hunger that replaced the brotherly affection he'd been exhibiting. In the end he just couldn't help himself and he kissed her hungrily his mouth demanding more with every second as his tongue slid against hers seducing her into mindless submission. His hand slid up her back under the tank and mapped every inch of her naked spine before his fingers caught the edges and lifted it over her head and his hand palmed her breast. 'You're beautiful,' he whispered as his lips brushed the lobe of her ear and he dispensed with her jogger bottoms until she was left with a minute triangle of green silk covering her modesty.

At that moment Riley's phone buzzed and they both stilled it was Cybercom. Riley hastily pulled her tank back on and turned her back to Gabriel as she answered the call. 'Agent Neal,' she said in a professional tone. Lillian had phoned to check in on them and wish them a good vacation; the call lasted seconds but it was enough for the two agents to cool down and take stock of what they were doing. Riley ended the call and hastily pulled on her joggers. 'This is awkward,' she said shakily and almost laughed as Gabriel pulled the blind open and the light blinded her eyes momentarily.

'It's natural enough; we have feelings for each other and we're both attractive,' Gabriel took a deep breath. 'I haven't pursued the attraction because of my wife; the fact you're my partner and the chip thing. I don't feel I can offer a woman this,' he indicated the families with kids running around the green.

'I understand,' she responded handing him his tee shirt which had ended up on the floor. He took it but didn't immediately put it on. He smiled at her roguishly. 'Take yours off and lets have a hug skin-to-skin c'mon Riley you know you want to,' he came towards her his blue eyes full of mischief.

Riley laughed and shook her head they'd crossed enough boundaries today and going skin to skin again could hurtle them into a heated sexual conflagration that they might regret. 'I think that would be a mistake,' her voice was low and husky.

'You're right, but some mistakes are more pleasurable than others,' he agreed reluctantly pulling on his tee shirt. 'I'm a guy it's hard to back off,' he picked up the beer and swigged it back. 'In fact now I know what you feel like…..

'It isn't easy for me either,' she rolled her eyes at the guy thing. She looked out of the windows and watched the neighbours. 'I'm sorry about your wife; I fully appreciate we're partners and this shouldn't happen and I don't care about your chip. I live with the chip every day and I'm cool with it.'

'Well where does that leave us not forgetting the raging horn,' Gabriel asked sarcastically running a hand through his hair in a gesture of frustration. Breaking down the barrier between a hug and a kiss had basically fast forwarded them into fighting a potent sexual attraction. 'I hate the idea you've been with Griffin; if I could beat the memory out of him I would. I feel like some kind of Neanderthal when I'm around you beating my chest.' He gave a self-deprecating smile, 'I thought I'd be okay with you dating if it was a nice guy and you didn't like him too much. That was a fine piece of self-deception.'

Riley tried not to smile but he sounded so exasperated it was hard not to. 'That leaves us with the raging horn I guess,' she laughed and picked up her beer and swallowed. 'Maybe if we eat something we'll feel better,' she raised her eyebrows teasingly. 'I think it's a bit easier if we admit how we're feeling it takes away the element of having to pretend. It takes a lot of energy not to look at your ass or your pecs or your thighs,' she tried not to laugh as he took that on board.

'Agent Neal you're a tease,' he smiled back his dimples in evidence. 'Mouth, breasts, legs and ass which are all fascinating; pretty face, nice hair, soft skin, sweet nipples; I should have got rid of the panties,' he taunted back. 'Okay food and then we should probably sleep on it and talk it out as we're hiking.'

'As in sleep separately,' Riley asked just to be clear, she had a feeling that was not what he meant.

'Nah, where's the fun in that,' his blue eyes held hers and then he turned to start making the meal. 'We've slept in the same room before this time we'll sleep in the same bed. I can be a gentleman about it or not. Depends on how you want to play it?'

'Oh it's my decision,' she responded dryly. 'I think we've both got to agree how to play it Gabriel, there are two people in the relationship and I'm not making any decision on my own.'


	4. Chapter 4

Last night had been difficult Riley acknowledged as she showered in her own apartment. Gabriel once he'd admitted to himself that he wanted her had changed from being a friend and partner who flirted with her to being… she struggled over the description of how he was being but she supposed it was more like a prospective lover. Gabriel as a prospective lover was a hard man to resist.

In the end she'd decided not to sleep with him because she didn't think for one moment they could do it without going the whole way. Her partner had been somewhat annoyed by her decision and had definitely made it hard for her to leave and the drugging kisses and seductive, southern tones caressing her senses had shown her quite clearly the artillery he had in his arsenal. They'd have to come to some decision whilst they were here and she couldn't let her turbulent emotions allow her guard to slip in terms of Gabriel's protection.

Wrapping a towel around her hair and her body in a bath sheet she called his number and waited patiently. A low growl answered her call and she smiled as he complained that he was on holiday so he didn't need to rise at dawn. Since it was 8 a.m. she didn't think it qualified as daybreak.

'You could find a nicer way of waking me up,' he suggested putting his arm behind his head a small smile playing around his mouth. 'The phone calls intrusive a kiss would be nice,' he lowered his tone deliberately and exaggerated his southern accent.

'I'll mention that to Agent Jameson next time he's babysitting,' Riley responded in a mocking tone. 'He's always complaining you're a grouch in the morning. I thought we'd get breakfast at the restaurant and check it out. I only bought enough food for one meal or do you want to go for a run first?'

'If you want exercise just pop over here I have an excellent aerobic routine I'd like to share with you,' he grinned as he said it knowing she'd shoot him down in flames. 'Guaranteed to accelerate you're heart rate,' he added in a chirpy tone.

'As attractive as that sounds I think I'll stick to my normal program,' Riley responded sounding unimpressed. 'Go for a run or breakfast it's up to you?' She waited hoping he wasn't going to offer another alternative.

'Run and then coffee, and now I can admit to enjoying your womanly charms you can take the lead,' he gave a low laugh as she gave him an earful about being a jerk. 'Or vice versa,' he added on as she had admitted to checking out his ass. 'See you in twenty,' he finished the call. He then checked her phone for Griffin's number and made sure it was diverted to his number should that opportunistic slime ball call his partner. He wasn't jealous of course he was just protecting Riley from a dangerous liaison.

Twenty minutes later Riley was outside his door with her sports gear on; the bare midriff between her top and Lycra leggings showed the white scarring of her knife wounds. Riley had had to work hard to resist covering up all the time because that helped the wounds to slowly fade and not look so dramatic.

Gabriel came out and his gaze swept over her his warm touch immediately caressing the scarred area. 'Kiss you all over and make you feel better,' he teased her. 'You look very pretty this morning Agent Neal did you sleep well.'

'Okay I suppose,' she acknowledged her troubled thoughts. 'I had a lot to think about,' she stretched out one calf and then the other. 'Follow me I've mapped out the route,' she set off and Gabriel followed taking it slow as he could easily overtake if he wanted to and Riley knew it.

Gabriel was enjoying the view and watched her pony tail bob about in front of him and her nicely toned ass, Riley was hot and he'd always tried to ignore that whereas now he just enjoyed the fact that his partner was extremely attractive.

Riley on the other hand felt as if her ass was tingling because she was pretty sure he was watching it and she wished he'd take the lead. He was deliberately running at her pace and not his normal speed. She stopped to drink some water and he nearly cannoned into her. 'Your turn to lead,' she drank some of the water and offered it to him. 'You should pay attention you could trip over a tree root.'

'Well you could have signalled you were going to stop,' he accepted the water and drank it back his throat working as he swallowed it. He could see she was a little fascinated by that. 'And anyway I don't know which route you're taking.'

'Liar you'd have background analysed that if you have the routes around here mapped,' she took the water back and raised her face to the warm sun. It was early morning but the sun had some heat in it as it dappled through the leaves.

'Okay then, try and keep up,' he set off at a faster pace and enjoyed the speed and the fact his body was returning to full fitness. He didn't stop until they're reached the restaurant area.

Riley being a sports enthusiast was suitably impressed by the display and not at all put off by the sweat stains on Gabriel's tank or the warm musky smell of his cologne. She was panting as they sat down on one of the benches outside the restaurant her head bent to drag in oxygen.

'I'm Candy and I'll be your waitress this morning,' a pretty blonde in a cute uniform arrived at the table. Her gaze ran over Gabriel totally ignoring his female partner who was recovering from the run.

'Double espresso, soy latte and pancakes bacon and syrup for two,' he gave her a charming smile and watched her blush. Still got it, he thought smugly. He watched her depart from the table with a jaunty rear action and wondered if Riley had woken up his carefully controlled libido.

'You ordered for me,' Riley gasped as she raised her head feeling sweaty and red faced after the run.

'I was going to add oxygen on the side,' Gabriel laughed at her physical distress. 'You could have taken it at your pace I'd have waited for you to catch up,' he saw her roll her eyes. 'Oh I see the protection thing, I've been thinking about that and I think I've saved your ass as many times as you've saved mine.'

'Not true,' she ran her hands over her hair and tightened her pony tail. 'I stop you doing things that would expose you to danger you're reckless because you don't care about your own neck and I do.' She ended their verbal exchange as Candy sashayed up with the coffee and put it down on the stripped, wooden bench.

Double espresso and soy latte, the pancakes, syrup and bacon will be here shortly,' her white smile almost blinded Gabriel. 'Are you here for a week or longer,' she asked sweetly. Candy obviously was hopeful the answer was the latter.

'Not sure yet we're playing it by ear,' Gabriel answered non-commitally. 'Enjoying it so far but then we've only just arrived,' he smiled at her pleasantly.

'Well I hope you stay for a while,' she walked off to attend to another guest.

'You can't help it can you?' Riley looked at him critically. 'You're a natural born flirt,' she added snippily. 'You'd think I didn't exist as far as Candy's concerned.' She recalled Lillian's PA calling Gabriel 'his hotness' and wondered what it would be like to be in a relationship with someone who was constantly hit on.

'It's the accent,' he drawled. 'We may be dirt poor in some parts of the South but the accents a gift,' he smiled at her his dimples on full wattage. 'So what's the agenda after breakfast I suggest we go up that,' he pointed to one of the mountain areas with a huge waterfall which was less accessible than the tourist tracks. 'If you've recovered that is?'

'If you can do it I'm sure I can,' she answered drily. The effort involved made her concerned about his wound and she decided to encourage him to sunbathe and relax a little if they got the chance. She looked at the peak he'd pointed out and decided that looked at least six hours' worth of exercise.

Two and a half hours later they were sat on top of the mountain looking down at the magnificent view. 'It's beautiful up here,' Riley said softly as she drank some water and passed it to him.

'Very beautiful,' he murmured but he was looking at her his gaze on her soft mouth. He leaned over and teased her lips with his until she parted them and let him in. He felt a shiver of need go through Riley and he pressed her back against the grass and moved over her his mouth working over hers and his tongue searching out the soft recesses of her mouth.

Riley was struggling with her emotions, she should be alert looking out for possible danger but instead she was drowning in need as she focussed on Gabriel's mouth and his hands running over her body. He moved to tease the join of her neck and shoulder and she gave a soft moan as a wave of delight flooded her lithe frame.

'You're very responsive,' Gabriel stroked her hair back from her face and monitored the slumberous passion in her green eyes. The thought that Griffin had seen that expression irritated him.

'You know me I'm an over achiever,' she responded huskily. Normally she wasn't that stimulated by her partner but Gabriel just did it for her she guessed. She gave a gasp as his hand ran over her thigh and moved between them. 'I don't think…

'You're fully clothed what's the harm,' Gabriel growled as he nuzzled Riley's neck and his hand caressed her outside the Lycra covering her modesty. He knew he was teasing her but he enjoyed her response to him. He accepted it when she pushed him off and rolled off her so she could sit up.

'We're acting like teenagers making out,' Riley protested. 'I thought we were going to talk not get into a necking session, we know we're attracted that's not the problem.' She drank some more water to cool herself down and monitored their position for anyone getting close to them.

'Okay,' he sat up and rested his arms on his bent knees. 'Okay, I guess if you wanted to stay partners at work and have no other relationship with each other I could do that as long as you didn't date,' he acknowledged that was unreasonable but he was trying to be honest. 'If you dated it would make me want to claim you,' he shrugged. 'It's a guy thing not necessarily politically correct.'

'I see,' Riley wrinkled her nose. 'That really isn't politically correct,' she bit her lip to stop herself from smiling.

'I punched Griffin,' he glanced at her sideways. 'And he went to punch me; the rest of the team had to separate us and if Jameson's got that on the cam I'm in for a hard time when we get back.'

'That was bad,' Riley agreed. 'Okay well I could do that not date. I don't get much opportunity anyway and I don't want to date anyone else,' she felt a bit dismal at the thought of not being held in Gabriel's arms as that had been so-o good.

'I had thought I might branch out a bit after a decent period of mourning, I'm not naturally celibate,' he ran both hands through his hair. 'So if I dated how would you feel?' It was a reasonable question if she was off the agenda then he'd like to engage elsewhere.

'Erm… well the claiming thing might work both ways,' she offered awkwardly. 'I don't think I'd like that much but maybe I could get used to it,' she sighed. 'Or I could tell Lillian we have feelings for each other and then she would probably re-assign me,' she could see Gabriel didn't like that idea much and neither did she. She loved her job; she was in love with her job.

'If we got it together and I was your boyfriend what about having a family and the chip thing? I'm government property and I don't think there's a retirement plan in there,' Gabriel looked pained at the fact he couldn't give Riley the guarantee that they would grow old together. 'I'm a super weapon so I don't suppose they'd just let me go off the grid until I've been replaced by the next generation of intelligence.'

Riley acknowledged that. 'I'm not government property I just work for them so if I moved on or took a desk job I could cover the family thing,' she offered knowing she always wanted him by her side.

Gabriel nodded and took her hand and squeezed it comfortingly. 'You'd have to make a lot of compromises Riley and I feel bad for you; it's not fair on you after all you didn't volunteer for any of this; you didn't even apply for the job as my protector.' He got up and offered her his hand and pulled her up. 'I got the chip to save Amelia and I failed and if I had a relationship with you then you'd be making all the sacrifices and I find it difficult to ask you to do that. It's not fair on you sweetheart,' he started off down the path with Riley following.

Riley acknowledged his point, it wasn't fair but they were where they were. The only way it would work is if they worked round the issues and today's discussion hadn't really got them anywhere. She decided that she liked Gabriel calling her sweetheart and wondered what baby or honey would sound like.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you for your kind reviews and since you've all been so nice a quick update. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy it. _

The hiking conversation hadn't got them anywhere; Gabriel pondered on the problem of Riley Neal as he lay by the pool and soaked up the sun, his partner was under an umbrella as she had fair skin and burnt easily. He liked the paleness of her skin next to the warmer shade of his; the contrast was exciting.

Last night they'd had dinner in the restaurant and he'd decided not to try and sway the discussion by engaging in any activity that would leave them both feeling frustrated. He had no right to sacrifice Riley to the Cybercom program and it would make him feel bad if he was weak enough to do that. They'd retired to their own corners so to speak and gone their separate ways.

'Do my back,' he turned over and rested his head on his arms and wondered if he'd get a nice massage with the sun screen. He didn't; Riley squirted a line of lotion on his back and then quickly spread the oil from side to side and did the same with his legs if his mother had done it; she couldn't have been less sexual.

'Guess applying sun screen isn't one of your moves,' he snarked at her feeling sexually frustrated. After years of sublimating his sexual desires successfully he was now failing miserably and all he wanted to do was jump Riley's bones. He wondered what she'd do if he was weak enough to attempt that. She'd been very quiet at dinner and it occurred to him he might have put her off after the discussion of the likely futures of their relationship.

'I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable,' she responded applying her own lotion. 'You're not wearing much and it would be difficult to be discrete if I gave you a Riley sunscreen special,' she responded in a sarcastic tone feeling equally frustrated.

'I don't usually sunbathe in coveralls,' he defended his brief costume. 'In fact I usually sunbathe in the buff but I appreciate this is a family environment,' he muttered. Riley was being annoying is that what frustration did for the girl?

'Oh what like on one of those nudist beaches in Europe,' she wrinkled her nose. 'They're usually filled with old men you must cheer up that scene.' Riley positively enjoyed irritating him as at least it was some reaction rather than the noble self-sacrifice he'd tabled for them both. At least if they were dating they'd both get some and that had to be an improvement.

'No, on my own property which I no longer have due to the relocation package,' he informed her not liking her image of him sharing a beach with a bunch of saddoes.

'Good to know,' Riley muttered not sounding as if she were remotely interested in him naked and glistening. That of course was far from the truth she was struggling to keep surveillance when her eyes just wanted to feast on Gabriel's body. He was ripped, with nice abs, pecs and a trim waist and strong thighs. She'd fantasised about her legs entangled with his and the thighs weren't helping.

Gabriel's chip picked up a phone call it was from that runt Griffin. He got up and wrapped a bath sheet around his waist sarong style and moved away to the other side of the pool and answered the call in a taunting tone. 'Why you calling me Griffin did you think the damage to your jaw was foreplay?'

Griffin was obviously surprised to get Vaughn. 'Give Agent Neal her phone back I've got something to discuss with her,' he responded in an irritated voice. He had now developed an unhealthy hatred towards Riley's partner at Cybercom.

'Not gonna do that buddy, Riley doesn't want to speak to you so back off and if I find you bothering her again you'll be taking your meals through a straw,' he growled as he terminated the call. He returned to the lounger and seeing Riley was resting on her front he decided on payback. The call from Agent Griffin had got right up his nose and he was in a bloody mood.

Riley had altered the position of her lounger so that she could monitor Gabriel while she was on her front and she'd applied sunscreen as best she could as she didn't want to ask her partner. She'd watched him take the phone call and could see he was annoyed with whomever and she asked who it was thinking they may have been called back to work.

'Oh it was Jameson being amusing probably had Nelson listening in,' he lied easily as he came up behind her and took the top off the lotion. 'You've missed a bit,' his finger gently trailed across the reddening skin. 'Don't want you to burn,' his voice had lowered as he viewed her beautiful body. 'I told you I had a delicate touch,' he added softly as he applied her sun screen in the opposite fashion to the way she'd approached it. When he got to the strap of her bikini top he unfastened it deftly and then smoothed in the lotion paying special attention to the revealed side boob and the skin near her bikini briefs.

'I can't very well protect you if you unfasten my top,' Riley gritted her teeth as Gabriel teased her. 'You are being such an asshole,' she added as his touch slipped under her thong like bottoms. When he got to the inside of her thighs she stifled a moan the soft slide of his fingers between the top of her leg and her buttock was pure sex.

'You're all done,' Gabriel smiled smugly as he put the top back on the bottle. 'Unless you'd like me to redo any areas, you seemed to like my oiling your thighs especially…

'Just shut up,' she snapped. 'What's the matter with you? Something's annoyed you,' she sat up retying her top and looked over at him. 'I have no idea where we are,' she muttered. 'Last night you were professional and barely friendly and today you're just being a jerk,' she glared at him.

'I apologise,' he growled his face clouded by barely concealed bad temper. Griffin rang Riley's number again and he just terminated the call; a number of calls followed and were all ruthlessly dealt with in the same fashion and then Riley's phone rang.

'Hi Charlotte,' she answered brightly. 'Oh…. She was surprised to hear Charlie on the line; Charlotte was an agent in his detail and a good friend. 'No there's nothing wrong with my phone,' she frowned. 'When did you phone me,' she took the phone away from her ear and looked for missed calls. 'I haven't had a call from your number this morning,' she looked over at Gabriel suspiciously. 'Well phone me on this number again,' she waited and she kept Gabriel under surveillance but could gather nothing from his expression. Charlie told her he'd phoned her number again. 'I didn't get a call,' she answered in a surprised tone. 'Must be some kind of problem at the exchange I'll check into it. Tomorrow,' she looked thoughtful. 'I can't Agent Vaughn and I have a booking at the Awani Hotel in Yosemite. Okay fine, I'll ask for another seat to be added to the table,' she saw Gabriel scowl and ended the call.

'You're not entitled to screen my calls,' Riley was now in a thoroughly bad temper, frustration and the high handed way he'd treated her over Charlie Griffin was really annoying.

'I was trying to help you as you seem unable to decide what's best for you,' Gabriel grated. 'Why the hell did you invite him here? You said you weren't interested in dating him.'

'I think it might be something to do with the fact you're acting like a jerk,' she responded her green gaze challenging his. 'I can understand being noble isn't too satisfying and that's what you're struggling with. Well part of being noble is being the third wheel on a Riley and Charlie date and I hope you enjoy it,' she pulled a beach dress over her bikini,' and then glowered at him as he stretched back on the lounger and ignored her signal to go.

'It won't end well,' he threw at her over his shoulder. 'You put two guys up against each other like that Riley and you're asking for trouble,' he buried his face in his arms and dwelt pleasurably on re-arranging Griffin's ugly face.

Riley wished she'd controlled her temper things were complicated enough without adding Charlie to the mix. She'd just have to be friendly but not flirty with them both and get through the dinner as best she could. This was a nightmare rather than a vacation and she wished to God that she and Gabriel were back at their respective apartments in Virginia.

The evening of the meal at the Awani dawned and Agent Griffin turned up casually but smartly suited and booted with a huge bouquet for Riley and a bottle of champagne. Riley invited him in and then had to push him away as he tried to follow up with a kiss.

'We're not dating Charlie,' she took the champagne and opened it and poured them both a glass.

Griffin didn't like the rebuff but assumed she was playing hard to get and that he had some ground to make up. 'Why are you here with Vaughn? Who are you protecting is there a Senator here you're assigned to or some celebrated geek?' Charlie couldn't understand why they were apparently on vacation.

'I can't tell you that,' Riley lifted her chin in a slight challenge. 'We're off the clock tonight anyway there's another detail covering it.' She'd outlined this explanation to Gabriel so he wouldn't screw up and fire up Charlie's curiosity.

A knock at her door heralded Gabriel's arrival he looked very stylish in a midnight blue, linen suit and a white shirt which had a number of buttons open revealing his deep tan. 'No need for introductions or pleasantries,' Gabriel drawled accepting a beer off Riley. His gaze ran over her appearance; the little red dress suited her and the heels she was wearing gave her extra height and made her legs look fantastic. 'You look very nice, Agent Neal.'

'Thank you,' Riley responded pleasantly as she put the flowers on the table. She could cut the tension with a knife and she realised that Gabriel had no intention of playing nice from his opening line.

Gabriel walked over and plucked the card out of the bouquet. 'Did you miss this Riley,' he flicked it open. 'It says Agent Griffin misses you and there's a kind of funny little drawing at the bottom probably something personal; a kind of code,' he handed her the card and watched her skin colour with embarrassment.

'Do you usually open other people's stuff,' Charlie was justifiably annoyed. What he didn't know was Gabriel's unique specialisation at opening other people's files for a living.

'I'm a Special Agent snooping is kind of part of that,' Gabriel relaxed against the breakfast bar and his hard gaze clashed with Griffin's. He wasn't' giving the other guy an inch.

'Let's finish our drinks and go to dinner,' Riley suggested brightly realising that being in public was probably the best way of avoiding some kind of altercation between the two men. They walked over to the hotel and Riley was kicking herself all the way for creating this stupid, stupid situation.

'Since you invited me along then I think it's only right that I pay for the meal,' Charlie said suavely. He smiled intimately at Riley and was annoyed when her gaze flashed to Vaughn as if monitoring his reaction.

'Not necessary,' Gabriel gave him a wince of a smile. 'I want to enjoy the meal not choke on it and Riley's not accepting it either because she doesn't want to give you the impression you're on a home run. Meal, champagne and flowers guy's got to think he's invested in an outcome.'

Riley's blood boiled at that one. 'Agent Vaughn if you can't be civil I think you should leave the table,' she glared at her partner.

'It's my table,' he shrugged in a relaxed fashion. 'I booked it; Griffin here wouldn't' have got a table and he's here as my guest,' Gabriel ordered some wine. 'How's the job going?' Vaughn asked the other Agent in a mock pleasant tone. 'I heard there was a bit of a screw up at the G7 talks but I believe Carlson took the rap for it.'

'Fine thanks, how's yours? Heard you took a bullet and were the subject of a murder hunt for a while? That must have been exciting.' Griffin looked mock interested in Gabriel's response.

'Just a misunderstanding as you're probably aware, Riley here made all the difference to the outcome and I owe her. So there is no way in hell that I'll let a louse like you near her so your flowers, champagne and little drawing aren't gonna get you squat.'

'Do you think we could just eat a meal and talk about the weather,' Riley said in an admirable attempt to stop the escalation her gaze moving between the two men with a hint of desperation.

'I don't think that's going to work,' Charlie's jaw had squared and he glared at Gabriel.

'I told you what you'd get if you came near her again so you either leave with your tail between your legs or I can deliver on that,' Gabriel stood up and Riley massaged her aching forehead.

Her problem was she couldn't leave because she was protecting Gabriel. She turned to Charlie and smiled apologetically. 'I'm sorry I think you should go; we don't wish to draw attention to ourselves as we're on duty here and I'm afraid this is getting out of hand.' She needn't have bothered the two men were engaged in a battle for her favours whether she was willing to gift them or not.

'Outside,' Griffin snarled at Vaughn his expression furious.

'My pleasure,' Gabriel got up and followed him every line of his body rigid with aggression.

'Oh my God,' Riley groaned. This was worse than anything she could have dreamed up but then she hadn't seen the altercation on the plane. If she had there was no way she'd have invited Charlie Griffin to dinner.


	6. Chapter 6

Riley and Gabriel both shifted uncomfortably as they sat in Lillian Strand's office as she read through the report on the Yosemite altercation. After a thorough perusal she looked over her glasses and surveyed the two agents. 'I thought I said to stay out of trouble.'

'It was personal,' Agent Vaughn growled. 'I can't stand Agent Griffin and he doesn't like me particularly so that kind of erupted into…

'A western style fist fight that seems to have lit a conflagration at the resort,' the Director of Cybercom concluded. She had noticed Gabriel and Riley becoming attached to each other it was kind of inevitable. The job didn't really give you much time to bond outside work. They were a good match for each other and brought different talents to the team. And to be honest if Riley hadn't got close to Gabriel then Cybercom wouldn't still have its asset.

'It was hot people get quarrelsome,' Gabriel responded tongue in cheek. He could see Lillian wasn't buying it. 'Look it was my fault not Riley's she's not involved in this.'

'Oh I see Helen of Troy had nothing to do with the situation,' Lillian almost smirked as Riley's coffee went down the wrong way and she coughed violently. Since Agent Neal had suggested Agent Griffin meet up with them at Yosemite she could hardly be called blameless.

The whole situation was deeply embarrassing,' Riley said hoarsely when she'd recovered. 'We were asked to leave the site.' She had been mortified by the situation and was furious with Gabriel. Add to that she'd had to take Griffin to the ER where he'd whined like a baby. That had taken half the night. Concern about Gabriel aggravating his wound and Charlie claiming he'd been assaulted hadn't exactly made life easy.

'I've dealt with the local agencies of law and order and managed to get all charges dropped and we've compensated the Yosemite National Park for the damage the fist fight caused.' She leant back in her seat and surveyed the pair of them. 'It was a vacation you were supposed to relax,' she could see that the partners were currently a little off with each other.

'Gabriel I suggest you get Shen to check you out for any damage and Riley I'd like you to stay behind,' she waited patiently for Agent Vaughn to leave but he had that mulish look which meant she'd have to get tough. 'It's girl talk Agent Vaughn you're surplus to requirements.' Her blue gaze met his and didn't give him an inch. She felt a small amount of satisfaction when he got up to leave.

Riley looked horribly uncomfortable and was pleased that Gabriel hadn't made a fuss. She waited for the axe to fall realising her career was in ruins. Years of fighting to be acknowledged in a male world only to have it all ripped up by two stupid meat headed idiots. 'I apologise for my part in this Director Strand,' she left it at that because there were no excuses to make.

'You're a very cool headed, analytical young woman in whom I see great promise,' Lillian responded calmly. 'We couldn't have asked more of you in terms of this project so I'm cutting you some slack. Inviting Agent Griffin to Yosemite was a mistake; Gabriel has protective instincts and is incredibly loyal so even without any personal considerations he wouldn't have any time for Charlie Griffin.'

'I know,' Riley looked at her hands, Lillian was being a lot nicer than she deserved. She decided to come clean as the Director was being fair to her. 'I have feelings for Gabriel, Lillian and we're finding it a little difficult to readjust after his injury and the way he was set up.' She got up wrapping her arms around her body. 'I understand if you want to reassign me.'

Lillian smiled she admired Riley Neal she reminded her of someone else at her age. 'I should reassign you but then I would have Gabriel undermining any protection he was given and he can't get away with that with you. I think you need to resolve whatever issues you have because it's causing unnecessary tension. This incident is not going on your record or that of Agent Griffin and as far as Gabriel's concerned he wouldn't care if it was on his because we don't have too many assets of his kind to deploy. It gives him something of an edge,' she gave a dry laugh. 'But don't tell him I said that.'

'I won't,' Riley gave a weak smile. 'Thank you Lillian, I'll try and resolve the situation but then again that takes two people and Gabriel's not exactly easy to deal with if he thinks…

'That you're making sacrifices for him,' Lillian finished for her. 'Well Agent Vaughn or 'his hotness' as Angela is prone to call him is an extremely attractive man and I would think that some sacrifices might have their compensations.' She laughed at the other woman's surprised expression. 'I'm fifty not a hundred and I do understand. Work it out Riley and then get on with your job.'

'Thank you Lillian,' Riley left the Director's office and then faced the full gamut of the Cybercom team who had big grins on their faces and seemed to be watching a recording of something. 'Gabriel and Griffin on the plane,' Chris explained as Nelson gave a running commentary.

'And bam! Griffin takes one to the jaw and the DL gets dragged off by his team whilst trying for a hold me back expression at the same time as testing his jaw for a break. At the time we all yelled rematch and … Nelson looked up; 'oh sorry Agent Neal didn't see you there. You may want to view this as you were in the restroom at the time.'

Riley coolly joined them determined not to get hazed by the nerds and watched a re-run. Oh dear that was bad, Gabriel had a mean expression on his face and Griffin was a mirror image. 'I missed that,' she said simply.

'Ring side seat for the re-match though,' Nelson said under his breath. Riley and Gabriel were his girl and man crush, they did all the exciting things whilst he got stuck with analysis and information technology.

'Yes I had the pleasure of viewing that spectacle,' Riley agreed in a sarcastic tone. It had been an aggressive and bloody fight with both men going for each other ferociously. She'd been terrified Gabriel's wound would re-open and then Griffin had fallen back on someone else who'd then got involved and they'd barged into another and the situation had escalated unbelievably.

'Difficult to get between them in that dress and the heels,' Chris offered helpfully and was amused at Nelson's wide smile. Both men had appreciated the view of Riley in a pretty dress.

'I couldn't exactly reach for my gun,' Riley grated. 'Okay thanks for the update gentleman but if you don't mind I've got work to do.' She moved to her desk and looked at their latest assignment. She knew that wouldn't be the end of it because when Gabriel arrived he was bound to get it both barrels.

It didn't take long. 'And here's the man of the hour,' Nelson said cheerfully. 'Gabriel Vaughn, a chip head with a mean left hook.' As Nelson rather hero worshipped Gabriel the comment sounded more like approval than a wind up.

'Yeah, yeah,' the dark blond male just brushed them off. 'Griffin's annoying and I don't like him and that's all she wrote,' the agent came over to his partner. 'What did Lillian say? I don't like the idea of you taking the heat for my actions.' His look of concern was genuine he felt bad for Riley.

'I didn't,' Riley responded simply. 'Our next case,' she indicated the file on her PC and knew he'd probably scanned it already. 'Paris, France,' she noted. Somewhat better than South America or the Middle East as a location; they were to protect a Senator who had been blackmailed into giving over certain information to unidentified sources and then owned up to his crime. Cybercom had been brought into find out who was blackmailing Senator Torrence and get the information back if possible. The Senator was representing the U.S. at an international energy convention in the city.

'Paris the City of Light and Love,' Chris drawled with a twinkle in his eyes. 'I've always wanted to spend time there.'

'Now's your chance,' Lillian came in. 'Because you're going too Agent Jameson, you're on board to protect the Senator and Gabriel will go after the blackmailers and Riley will go with him. The CIA is providing Special Agent Norris to ride alongside if you need backup.'

'Norris got a job with the CIA here,' Riley's eyebrows shot upwards in surprise. 'Norris, seriously?' It was more than obvious she wasn't thrilled by that information.

'Hey, you're talking about my bestie,' Gabriel chipped in. 'Norris is good in a fight we could use him. After all we don't know what we're up against,' he added with a frown. 'I guess we wait until Torrence is contacted again before we can get a trace on them.'

'I've got you're back we don't need Norris,' Riley pointed out. She didn't like the way Gabriel always praised Norris as a combatant as if he were better than she was. Norris probably made as many reckless choices as her partner and that was the attraction.

'I know that Riley, it's two different things,' Gabriel squeezed her shoulder, he realised he'd done the wrong thing when her eyes flashed with anger. Maybe that had been a bit patronising. He hadn't meant it that way but their relationship was on a hair trigger at the moment.

'Oh is it a guy thing?' She asked in a cool tone her gaze sweeping over him in an icy manner. She folded her arms and looked at him expectantly.

Gabriel decided that there was no good answer to that so he put his hands up in surrender. 'Would you like a coffee Agent Neal,' he smiled pleasantly and when she said she would he went to the canteen to get them both a beverage. He brought it back and put the latte in front of her and then went over to hang with the guys as they ran the footage from the plane and the park.

The female agent watched for a while as the guys discussed Agent Griffin's fighting skills. Since they didn't much like the DL they were pretty outrageous, she cast her eyes to the heavens at a couple of the comments.

'See that guy there, you can tell he's had a couple of beers,' Gabriel pointed at one of the fellow holidaymakers that had joined the fray. 'Amazing how these things can blow up from one small difference of opinion.'

'Amazing,' Riley came over and viewed the footage and saw her horrified expression mirrored on some of the other female's faces. 'Men,' she muttered disparagingly and walked back to her desk.

Gabriel had got the fact that Riley was less than impressed by his behaviour at the National Park and decided that he'd better just play it low key for a while until she'd got over it.

Riley checked his apartment as usual that night and then went to leave and Gabriel caught her arm and stopped her. She stared pointedly at the hold he had on her but he didn't back off.

'What did Lillian say to you?' He searched her gaze. 'C'mon Riley give it up, I know I screwed up and I don't want you getting a reprimand or your career affected because of something I did.'

'You were jealous,' Riley's green eyes upbraided him. 'You were jealous and you behaved like a total ass.' She folded her arms over her chest and had an unforgiving militant expression. 'And then you swaggered about in front of the geeks while they patted you on the back and told you that you're the man.'

'It's guy talk, we use it for bonding,' he ran a hand through his hair. 'In my defence I did tell you that asking Griffin to dinner was a terrible idea,' he offered in an even tone knowing he was in dangerous water. 'The guy wants to date you again and I don't want that so we don't get on.'

'I think I got that,' Riley mocked him and her expression changed as he closed the distance between them. 'What are you doing Gabriel,' she asked in an uncertain tone as he invaded her personal space.

'I'd like to apologise and make it up to you,' he unfolded her arms and pulled her to him. 'You're right I was an ass and my behaviour was what it was but I got to tell you if Griffin came sniffing around you again I don't think I'd react any different. Got a thing for you Riley so any guy making a play for you isn't going to sit well with me,' he tipped up her chin and viewed her disturbed expression.

His fingers ran into her silky hair and his thumb stroked behind her ear as his mouth descended and brushed hers. The taste of her assaulted his senses it was like lighting the blue touch paper and he teased her bottom lip until she relaxed her jaw and let him in. A low groan came from deep within him as Riley reluctantly responded and he gathered her up bringing her hard against his larger frame until they were mapping each other and he had his hand contouring her well-toned ass.

Riley was breathing through him and her arms were around his neck her fingers in the silky hair at his nape, he'd grown his hair out a little and she liked it; it suited him. The ass grab was a bit unexpected but she got the idea that her partner was running on instinct as she felt the hardness of his thighs against her softness. His jaw was scratchy the stubble abrading her skin as he moved from her mouth to her neck, oh God that was so-o good, she was drowning in sensation. 'Don't mark me,' she whispered as he increased the pressure on the join of her neck and shoulder. The last thing she wanted was a hickey for Chris Jameson or Norris to make comment on.

'I need you,' he growled against her ear as he pushed off her leather jacket and got hold of her tank and then gave an exasperated sound when she stopped him. 'Let me guess, you want to talk,' he ran his hands down her arms his fingers enjoying her soft skin. 'Can't we just skip that part, all we seem to do is go round in circles.'

'I don't just jump into bed with someone Gabriel, I need to know what I'm getting into,' she put her hands against his chest to push him away but he wasn't having that and his arms tightened around her. 'What are you doing,' she looked up at him her uncertainty evident.

'I'm claiming you,' his warm blue eyes caressed her. 'It's pretty ridiculous fighting a guy over a girl if she's not your girl,' he searched her eyes. 'I want you to be my girl, I feel bad about the sacrifices you may have to make but not as bad as I'd feel if I let you go.'

'I see,' she rested her temple against his jaw and inhaled his scent. 'Lillian told me that there were probably compensations for the sacrifice,' she looked up at him her eyes lambent with need. 'I guess I'll have to weigh those up,' her mouth ran over his jaw biting him slightly. 'I'd like to date first before we dive into anything.'

'I'm happy to court you Agent Neal as long as the third date rule applies,' he smiled at her charmingly his cavernous dimples in full evidence. 'Can we make tonight our first date I'll cook you something and I have a nice wine you might like to try.

'O-kay, I'm interested in what you'd be like on a date is it different from when you cook for me normally,' her gaze challenged him. She knew she was in danger of ending up flat on her back pressed into his mattress.

'Oh yeah it's different,' he pulled her back to him and kissed her passionately his mouth invading her sweetness and his touch running under the tank and deftly unhooking her bra. His hand cupped her breast and his thumb ran over her hardened nipple. 'I'm very affectionate when I date,' he growled as he teased the lobe of her ear. 'Would you call this different,' he whispered.

'Yeah,' she laughed up at him. 'Do I get to keep my clothes on for dinner,' her green eyes were filled with sensual fire as they held his.

'Depends when we eat,' he smiled. He watched as she pushed off his jacket and ran her hands under his tee shirt her touch gliding over the warm planes of his back. 'On the other hand we could pretend this was the third date,' he suggested as he pulled her tank over her head and got rid of his tee shirt enjoying the feeling of her soft skin against his. 'Beautiful breasts,' he groaned against her jaw. 'God, I want you,' his mouth took hers again in a long drugging kiss.

Riley gasped as he swept her off her feet and carried her into the bedroom. 'I said I wanted to date,' she weakly protested her heart hammering as he laid her on the bed and came down after her.

'What can I say, it's one of those hot dates,' he smiled and held her gaze. 'C'mon Riley, I'll wait if you want me to you know that but aren't you just a little bit curious,' his mouth teased her jaw. 'I want to know everything about you,' he growled his mouth descended to hers and then after that they didn't really talk too much at all.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry it's taken so long to update, I was incredibly busy but I hope you like it; it's a bit of a filler chapter

Riley lay on Gabriel's chest and her stomach rumbled. 'I didn't even get dinner what kind of date are you?' She looked up at him her green eyes sensual as he ran a strand of her hair through his fingers. The intimacy of the last few hours had made them both languorous with satiated need and she stretched against him testing her body's reaction. It had been a while since she'd had a physical relationship and she felt sensitive everywhere. Last night had been quite a party; Gabriel was a generous and passionate lover and had a lot of stamina hence the sensitivity.

'I'll make you dinner now if you want,' he drawled lazily as his fingertips stroked down her back. 'Having you naked in my bed's a bit of a distraction though; I haven't done this in a while and I have to say making love to you takes precedence over food. You want to take a shower together and then eat?' He smiled as she eyed him knowingly; yeah he guessed the shower could slow them up.

'You get a shower and then start on the meal and then I'll get a shower whilst you're in the kitchen and in that way I might actually get some food,' she gave a moan of weak protest as he rolled her on her back. 'Gabriel, I need…

'I know what you need,' he murmured as his mouth came down on hers and he kissed her until she was pliant under his body and then he got out of bed and lifted her into his arms and took her to the shower. He switched it on and dropped her gently to her feet as the water poured over them and started to soap her.

'I can wash myself,' she pushed the wet hair out of her eyes as he caressed her shamelessly and then moaned with pleasure as he kissed her and pulled her up against him until she wrapped her legs round his waist.

'Get dirty and clean at the same time, who says guys can't multi-task,' he growled as he broke from the kiss and started to kiss her neck and bite down on where she was particularly sensitive. The hot need coursed through him again as she went up in flames as he kissed and caressed her. Their partnership definitively worked on this level and seemed to intuitively know what worked for each other.

'I need you,' she mouthed against his hair as he moved into her warm body.

'I need you too,' he growled as he showed her exactly how exciting a shower for two could be.

Later that day Riley packed for the trip to Paris, normally going to Paris would be thrilling and visiting Paris with Gabriel would be charming. Going to Paris with Chris Jameson and John Norris as the third and fourth wheel was not so attractive. Her phone rang and she picked up; it was Gabriel checking if she was almost done.

'I hope you've packed for Riley visiting the City of Love and not for Agent Neal of Cyber Command,' he remarked dryly pretty much knowing that his partner would be super professional with Jameson and Norris joining the gig.

'Ah well you've got your BFF John Norris on the trip and I wouldn't want to intrude,' she remarked in a cool tone. She didn't like Norris being on board it set up a weird dynamic between her and Gabriel. She was Gabriel's partner at work but then Norris had been in Delta Force with Gabriel and they had a camaraderie that she wasn't part of.

'Why do you get so wound up about Norris,' Gabriel tucked the phone between his Jaw and shoulder as he scanned through the mission details. 'You're my partner Agent Neal and also I'd like to point out that you're a lot prettier than he is.'

'Gabriel I don't want to advertise our relationship to the rest of the detail so we need to be discrete,' her cool tones were indicative of the way she wanted the Paris operation to go. 'On this trip we're Agent Vaughn and Agent Neal and that's it.'

'Doesn't sound very friendly,' he growled. 'Riley, do you really think after what we've just shared we can go back to being colleagues and nothing else because that's not going to work.' The idea of having to curtail his sex life wasn't exactly the way he saw things going. She was probably only too happy to scuttle back to being professional in their dealings with each other he'd sensed she'd been somewhat shaken by the feelings he'd elicited.

'Guys are worse gossips than women and they always imagine everybody's getting more sex than them. Jameson and Norris will be just waiting for us to slip up and I don't intend to be the subject of Agency gossip,' Riley responded snippily.

'Well I think that ships sailed; I punched your former boyfriend on two separate occasions I don't think anyone's in any doubt of my feelings,' he remarked dryly. 'I'll meet you down at the car,' he growled realizing the conversation wasn't going anywhere good any time soon.

Gabriel took Riley's bag off her and placed it in the trunk alongside his and got in the car beside her; he glanced over at her as she started up the car. 'I didn't ask for Norris to be on the assignment Riley and I don't think hiding the way we feel about each other is likely to make things easier.'

'Well for once I'd like to play this my way,' Agent Neal responded as she moved off. 'I got enough snide comments about our relationship before we had a relationship,' she informed him coolly. 'And since I had a relationship with Agent Griffin previously there are some people who might say I have a 'love the one you're with,' approach to dating.'

'Lighten up Riley,' Gabriel growled. 'Amelia Haze was an agent too; I guess one way or another people do date co-workers. Thirty per cent of couples meet at the workplace,' Gabriel scanned the statistics.

'Well I'd rather we kept our relationship to ourselves just at the moment,' she flashed him a concerned glance. 'I want this trip to be strictly professional; I have no intention of being caught doing the walk of shame in a Parisian hotel.'

Gabriel grinned at that. 'I don't mind,' he laughed as she rolled her eyes. 'Well I don't; no guy cares about that. I suppose we could play it your way if that's what you want but I'm very charming and you'll probably cave and if you don't you'll be hell to live with because you got cranky when you were frustrated before.'

'I got cranky,' she laughed in disbelief. 'You're unbelievable I wasn't the one that went around hitting people and being an ass.'

'You invited you're ex to the vacation if that wasn't provocation then I don't know what you would call it,' he responded snarkily.

'That was because you were being a jerk and screening my calls which was totally unacceptable. I'm a grown woman I can look after myself,' she responded her annoyance evident in the tight tone of her voice.

'Well that's because he's still interested in you and trying to charm his way back into your panties and even if I wasn't interested in you in a romantic way I'd advise against that. Griffin spends most of his time finding ways to blame colleagues for his screw ups. I hate that.'

'Yes I gathered you weren't a fan,' Riley responded sarcastically. 'We play this operation by the book Gabriel, agreed?'

'If that's what you want then I guess that's the way we'll play it,' Gabriel sounded amused which didn't buy him anything with Agent Neal. 'I agreed with you there's no need for that nasty expression,' he drawled. 'Norris will probably encourage me to go to some bar or other as he's keen on the ladies and if he makes a play for you turn him down flat; he's a terrible boyfriend.'

'And what sort of boyfriend are you?' Riley responded with a grimace of a smile. 'I think I've got the fact you like sex,' she mocked him. She didn't know why she was antagonising him it was probably because she felt awkward and a bit unlike herself. Even though Lillian hadn't forbidden the relationship Riley still felt that somehow she'd transgressed.

'Really you got that huh?' Gabriel had realised that Riley was not in a mood to be reasonable and he'd gathered that he was probably wiser to just humour her no matter how annoying she was being. 'I haven't had any complaints about my skills in that area however since my late wife ran off and left and then didn't contact me for six years then maybe that could be said to be a negative rating.'

'I'm sorry I didn't mean to suggest… I'm sorry Gabriel that was insensitive,' Riley felt mortified at her lack of tact. 'I'm just feeling a bit off centre,' she admitted with an apologetic smile.

'I know, look I'm not about to get heavy with you sweetheart if you want me to back off I will, we'll pay this trip by the book and I'll try not to suggest we're anything but friends to Chris and Norris.'

'Thanks,' she smiled at him and then wrinkled her nose. 'I'm being an idiot aren't I,' she pulled up to the airport feeling as if she was letting herself down behaving badly to Gabriel.

'Relax, we'll talk again when we get back; c'mon Agent Neal it's show time,' he smiled at her as he got out of the car and made his way to the CyberCom plane.

Riley locked the car and followed with great misgivings about the trip. She didn't know how to be with Gabriel and now she had John Norris to contend with…

After the initial greeting and backslapping Norris settled down beside Gabriel precluding Riley from that seat; she sat with Jameson and she missed Gabriel's conversation. She could hear the two ex-Delta Force vets discussing previous missions and Norris was curious as to how Gabriel was approaching this op. It annoyed her they were discussing tactics for neutralising the blackmailers without her. Riley's experience of Norris's operational skills was a trail of bodies so she wasn't entirely happy about being side-lined.

Meanwhile Norris was honing in on Gabriel's relationship with Riley. 'What goes on with Agent Neal, she doesn't look happy to renew my acquaintance,' he grinned. 'She's pretty though so you've got to wonder what she's like under all that ice. I can tell you like her,' he nudged his former comrade in arms.

'She's my partner we're used to working together,' Gabriel shrugged nonchalantly.

'Who'd you get that mark from,' Norris flicked Gabriel's collar and laughed as the other man tugged it back in place. 'C'mon you're dating again and you won't tell me who she is; got to wonder?'

'Nothing serious,' Gabriel responded. 'What about you any more ex-wives or just the two I know about?'

'Well maybe Riley Neal would like to audition for the role as there's a vacancy currently and she's what I call a challenge.' His gaze fell on the female agent as she went to get some water from the air stewardess. 'What do you think? Would she go for a guy like me?'

Gabriel laughed. 'I've already warned her off. You're a terrible boyfriend and a worse husband,' he settled back in the seat his jaw squaring and his inner Neanderthal began to assert itself. 'Don't mess with Riley or you'll have me to answer too; and you may find I could be unreasonable.'

'Oh so you're just partners but you're warning me off,' Norris scoffed. 'I knew you had a thing for her; I know you bra and I've seen you when you're on the prowl for a female and you've got that look.'

'You've got a very vivid imagination anyone ever tell you that,' Gabriel responded in a relaxed manner regaining control of his inner beast.

'And I heard about Griffin,' Norris gave a shit eating grin as he'd enjoyed playing his old friend. 'Saw the footage from the cam; whooped his ass,' he laughed in a congratulatory fashion. 'So if you're not getting any from Riley Neal then you're expending unnecessary energy best saved for a more deserving subject.'

'I don't like Griffin that's all; he annoys me,' Gabriel glanced at Norris and his expression told his former friend not to push it; Norris gave him a look that said you're full of it and changed the subject.

Later that day Gabriel and Riley met in the hotel lounge. 'I guess you're going to de-brief Jameson and myself on the plan you and Norris have agreed,' her green eyes ran over him critically.

'Well you're there to protect me Agent Neal so I guess you'll just be tagging along,' he said tongue in cheek. 'Actually most of the conversation was John interrogating me on whether you and I were getting it on. He's attracted to you so if he tries it on tell me.'

'Oh good maybe you can get into another fight,' Riley suggested with a mock smile. 'I think I can handle Norris so you can stand down. In fact please don't defend my honour Gabriel it's getting old.'

'Well don't flirt because my track record on Riley's boyfriends hasn't been that great,' he responded in a self-deprecatory fashion. 'And don't flirt to get back at me for whatever sins you think I've committed because it won't go well.'

'I had you pegged all wrong,' Riley responded wryly. 'I thought you were a new man but no you're some kind of throwback. Actually the first impression I had of you was probably accurate.'

Gabriel smiled and then leant forward and kissed her on the nose. 'You're as cute as a button; did I ever tell you that?' He didn't look at all embarrassed when Norris and Jameson joined them having witnessed the affectionate action.

Riley however looked dangerous.

'Nothing like a bit of team bonding,' Norris commented. 'Do I get a kiss?'

'Let's get on with the job we're here to do,' Riley said coolly and her body language said how totally pissed she was with Gabriel.


	8. Chapter 8

'So what intel did the Senator pass over to the blackmailers?' Norris asked looking at Gabriel and Jameson. 'Presumably something about our Energy Strategy or our foreign policy on energy and the political fallout from that; am I right?'

Jameson shrugged. 'You don't need to know that to do your job; Gabriel will handle the information side of things he's our expert on that. You're here in a protective capacity for Torrence so you're going to be partnering me.'

Norris looked Jameson over and smirked. 'Hey Gabe you got the best deal on this one I got the suit and you got the girl; everyone knows I'm the charming one; we should swap.'

Agent Neal gave Norris a withering glance but didn't say anything.

'She's starting to like me I can tell,' Norris smiled at Riley. 'You got a boyfriend Agent Neal? I'm currently single just to be clear. Single and ready to engage,' he didn't bother to see if Gabriel reacted as he knew his friend was taken with the lady in question.

'I have no interest in your relationship status Agent Norris,' she looked over at Jameson. 'Torrence is expecting to meet with you shortly; an intercept has been put on his communications so if the blackmailers contact the senator then Gabriel will become alerted to the fact.' The chip had been monitoring the activity on Torrence's communications so Agent Vaughn would be the first to know of a possible contact.

'There it is again, Gabe who hates anything approaching technology is now our detail specialist is there something you guys aren't telling me?' Norris looked at Agent Neal and Jameson for answers.

'I did a crash course in computing for dummies,' Gabriel responded tongue in cheek. 'I'm a quick study so you could say I've evolved,' he was alerted to a call coming in through Skype to the senator and immediately turned his attention to monitoring that. He tapped into a tablet he kept with him and pretended to be linking into something relevant to the monitored link. 'We have contact; we're analysing to find the location for the call. Okay got it, they're in the city in the 2nd Arondissement, Galerie Vivienne; Riley you're with me. Jameson, keep an eye on Torrence if they put pressure on him he may do something stupid.'

'What like give away state secrets, oh I forgot he already did that,' Norris said sarcastically. 'Let's go and pay traitor Torrence a visit,' he picked up his jacket and led the way out of the hotel.

'He repented his crimes John so don't go in too hard the guy's sensitive,' Gabriel knew his old friend and Torrence wouldn't get much sympathy from him.

'There's a tear in my eye,' Norris responded as Jameson followed on his heels.

'Jameson's leading on this,' Gabriel reminded the CIA agent. 'This is a Cybercom detail you're the muscle,' he held the other man's gaze his own hard and determined. Norris nodded and the moment passed.

Riley watched them go and then turned to Gabriel her expression challenging him. 'If you think you can keep a rein on Norris you're delusional. He's totally wrong for a mission as sensitive as this. I don't know why Lillian agreed to this she's usually so focussed on the success of the mission and he's one huge risk.'

'So was I but she gambled on me,' Gabriel pointed out with a grimace of a smile. 'We can't all be an Agent Jameson or Neal now can we?'

There it was again Gabriel automatically supporting his old Delta Force buddy; Riley didn't like it not one bit. 'Yeay, go Delta Force,' she muttered under her breath.

'I think you're threatened in some way by Norris and you're jealous of his relationship with me. You should try and get past that Agent Neal because we've got work to do. Now since you're here to save my ass let's go,' he got up and walked to the door leaving her no option but to follow.

The journey to the 2nd Arondissement was completed in silence as both of the CyberCom agents were pissed with each other and neither was prepared to back down. Riley parked the car on a street off the Rue de Petits Champs and they quickly made their way to the Galerie.

'The communications are coming from an up market boutique in the main arcade so as you're female it's probably better if you go in first and browse and I'll be the long suffering wallet or husband. If the security gets funny I'll show them my platinum card. Maybe you could get something pretty and we can bill it to the agency.'

'Great idea, Lillian's going to love signing of expenses to clothe your girlfriend; I wish I'd thought of that.' Riley entered the boutique which was very ornate and so was the fashion which was not her style at all but she looked at a cocktail dress that was a little less fussy than the others as Gabriel reconnoitred the area. He headed towards an office area at the back of the store hidden from the shoppers by an ornate screen.

Riley distracted the staff by asking if they had the dress in her size as her partner disappeared. The women attendants fussed around and the female agent asked them to excuse her for a minute and followed Gabriel and slipped behind the screen to find out where he'd got to.

Gabriel held his finger to his lips as he intercepted the communication from the location.

'We need backup,' she hissed at him. 'We don't know what we're dealing with.'

'They're using some kind of speech distortion device; why disguise the voice?' Gabriel looked into the office. He saw a young man and woman who obviously had a familial relationship. A quick face recognition check identified the two as Torrence's son and daughter who ran a business out of the boutique.

'It's Torrence's kids,' Gabriel whispered.

'His children,' Riley looked horrified. 'This is a huge, h-u-g-e diplomatic incident we need to inform Lillian and ask how to handle it.' Riley had holstered her gun a she could hear the sales staff looking for her. 'Gabriel I need to check on the dress, otherwise it's going to look suspicious.

'The question we should be asking is who the kids are selling the data too,' Gabriel growled. 'Go and buy the dress and say you're very interested in the designers who created such great couture or whatever and ask for a business card.' He had a plan and Riley going in as a possible investor might get them something. 'We need to build your cover so don't go further than that.'

Riley gave him a wince of a smile as she didn't like being talked to as if she were some wet behind the ears intern. 'Thank you for the heads up,' she went back into the main body of the store and examined the clothing in more detail and with a great deal of concentration. She selected a number of items and went over to the vendeuse. 'I'd like some details about the designers here; do you have anything like a business card or contact detail information.'

She gave Gabriel a swift nod as he came to join her. 'Can you settle the bill here Gabe and get the bags,' she talked to him as if he were her P.A. rather than husband.

He smiled pleasantly and got out his credit card. 'What's the damage,' he drawled and handed over the credit card as if the staggering amount was pocket change. He looked at his watch. 'I've rearranged your next appointment but it's going to be tight are you ready to leave now?'

Riley nodded curtly and left him to pick up the items purchased. She felt some satisfaction at making his role subservient to hers. Being a super-weapon got him perks like the CyberCom jet and golf with the President, well today he could be her dog.

As soon as they got in the car Riley contacted Lillian and updated her on the situation. It was awkward. The Agency Director asked for time to think about the situation and liaise with colleagues and Gabriel was tasked with finding out who was buying the information the Torrence progeny were selling.

Jameson and Norris were still with the Senator in his hotel suite when the two agents got back to their hotel. Gabriel got a hack into the comms of the kids and started sifting through their email accounts.

'Some heavy encryption on one email stream; it'll take me a while to get through it. Why don't you go and try on the dresses,' he smirked at her knowing the flamboyant couture was hardly her style. Riley favoured simple, elegant styles when she was out of her agency staples.

'Unfortunately, if I'm to engage the Torrence design team, I'll probably have to wear them,' she looked made up with that thought. 'I'll work on the cover for my role while you do what you do. See you later,' she went back to her room and walked to the window looking out at the busy, bustling, plane tree lined street. She loved Paris; perhaps they could catch a few days when the Torrence situation had been dealt with.'

Gabriel took a call from Norris while he was doing background work on the encryption algorithm with Nelson. 'What's up,' he answered. 'How's Torrence?'

'Our idiot senator had another call and got so scared he had an anxiety attack so we ended up at the hospital; the guys such a wimp. Special Agent Jameson's so smooth I'm surprised his suit doesn't slide right off. Anyway Torrence loves the guy, me he's a bit reserved about. How about you, what you got?'

'We got a lead we're just following through with the team back in CyberCom if it gets exciting we'll be in touch. Don't upset Torrence we need to keep things calm until we know what we're dealing with. He's got a big speech tomorrow try and get him to concentrate on that.'

'Jameson's doing it; he's been giving Torrence some pointers on where he thinks the speech could be improved; can't believe the guy how do you stand it?' Norris liked action and wasn't big on diplomatic niceties. 'How's the ice queen any chance of a thaw,' he grinned as he asked the question.

'Agent Neal is working an angle but the temperature is pretty much the norm for this time of year,' Gabriel responded tongue in cheek. 'Hang in there and don't upset the Senator, I'll speak to you later.' He closed the call down and settled back to think about his partner as the program was churning away. There was no point in knocking on her door if she was just going to send him about his business; probably best to let her come to him when she was ready. He missed her though and wished they'd had more time before the current operation as Norris and Jameson were turning out to be a real buzzkill.

Gabriel heard a knock at his door and went over to open it and found Riley there with the least tastefully offensive dress on. 'Well you could make anything look good,' he smiled as his gaze swept over her in an outrageously frank masculine appraisal.

'Thank you for that,' she mocked him but her green gaze had a sensual edge to it as she responded to the raw male reaction. 'How's it going? I've got my party piece done and I've sent you the file on my cover and CyberCom have given me a very attractive finance package for the deal. I'm tempted to go and buy into couture I actually like.'

'Well that would be naughty and we all know you're a good girl Agent Neal,' he took her hand and twirled her around. 'You look nice, can I kiss you now we've got rid of Chris and John or is it still verboten.' He pulled her against him and brushed his lips over the curve of her neck in a stealth move. 'You smell great too; I could eat you all up,' he was amused when he saw her colour fluctuate.

Riley was annoyed she'd let him get to her and decided take that smug look off his face. She reached up and grabbed his hair and brought his mouth down to hers and kissed him with a fierce hunger that sent a shockwave throughout his body. He shuddered and she felt a rush of satisfaction as his grip tightened and she was pressed close to his hard body.

'Maybe you're not such a good girl,' he kissed her jaw as if her skin was addictive. 'Can't get close enough,' he growled.

'We've got work to do,' she pressed her hands against his chest. 'Hands off the merchandise this dress cost a small fortune,' she was amused at how frustrated he looked at her return to Agent Neal of CyberCom.'

'Didn't anyone tell you that when you kiss a guy like that then you really should follow through; there's a name for girls that don't and it's not very nice.' Gabriel didn't like the way she'd treated him and he was calling her on it. His blue eyes challenged her and she had the grace to look a bit off centre.

'Okay I'm sorry but we do have work to do,' she ran her hands up his chest in a placatory gesture. 'I'll get them to bring up some coffee and we can work through what we know.'

'Are you saying you don't want me,' he asked his blue eyes intense on hers? 'I can understand if it's the chip thing…. Riley was really sending him mixed messages and he didn't like it much. Right now he'd settle for something easy to understand like she was into him.

'Oh God no it's not like that,' Riley's compassionate nature wouldn't let him go down that road; that made her feel so bad. 'Gabriel I'm lost in this…

'But you felt okay when you broke the rules for Griffin,' it was all coming out now. 'Fine I understand let's leave it,' he growled. 'The last thing I need is a complicated love life.'

'So I'm not worth the effort?' Riley flashed back. He had been so dedicated to Amelia and she'd been missing for six years but when it came down to their relationship he seemed really hard on her.

'Oh get over yourself,' Gabriel was really pissed. If he hadn't shown her he cared he didn't know what would prove it to her. She'd gone all psycho on him since they'd had sex. And actually he didn't believe he was bad at that.

'So what's your game,' Riley's eyebrows rose critically.

'What's yours,' Gabriel smug smile was annoying.

They moaned and devoured each other; lips on lips; tongues entwining, hands everywhere until they were both naked and joined in the most intimate way.

'We shouldn't be doing this, this is so wrong,' Riley breathed against his throat.

'Don't' be ridiculous,' he growled as his mouth dominated hers and he moved over her body.


End file.
